warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:.Amber
Charart Bit If you want a charart from me, copy and paste this onto a new message labelled Charart Request (Username) Rank: Color: Eye color: Markings (REMEMBER NO TABBIES): Gender: Notable features: Please no tabbies. (Don't copy this bit, obviously) Hello hi mais its Flameclaw (tigs) can you help me Tallstar001 (talk) 13:23, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi I wanted to know if you could make me a picture for my profile. I don't know how to make any and need one for my cat. Thanks. Wildpath<3 (talk) 19:58, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Charart EXAMPLE Just an example of what you will put if you want a charart done. Rank: Warrior Color: Ginger Eye color: Green Markings (REMEMBER NO TABBIES): White chest, paws and muzzle Gender: Male Notable features: Torn ear 20:56, July 29, 2013 (UTC) GIMP Tutorial~Ravenfrost Alright, so I'm going to give you a brief, but helpful, tutorial of GIMP's wide variety of tools, and which ones I prefer to use: '''Fuzzy Select Tool: '''I use this by clicking on the empty blank, and filling it in with color, shading, markings, etc...and it saves a lot of time, and makes less waste. '''Color Picker Tool: '''I use this one, if I'm making an image of another form, for exmp: The Apprentice form of a Warrior. I take the colors from the ear pink, pelt, shading, eye colors, etc. '''Airbrush Tool: '''I use this as my shading tool. It goes on lightly at first, and if you hold it in one place, and/or move it over and over the same spot, it gets darker to fit your preferences. '''Blur / Sharpen Tool: '''I rarely use the "Sharpen" part, but I ''constantly ''use the Blur tool. You can change your rate to give it more blur, or less blur, depending on what is asked of you, or your own preferences. '''Smudge Tool: '''I'm completely obsessed with this tool xD. It helps smooth out blotchy shading, pelt color, or anything of the sort. It will also help with texture. '''Dodge / Burn Tool: '''Dodge I on occasion use to help sharpen a color, and Burn if I absolutely must. Burn will make a color darker, and you can do it until that spot goes completely black. Rarely use it, and if you do, use it sparingly. '''Bucket Fill Tool: '''I use this to get my standard color in. Nothing else, other than that. '''Paintbrush Tool: '''I use this to take away some shading, if I have too much. Use sparingly, it can mess up your image in a heartbeat if used too much. '''Eraser: '''Of course, this is to take away waste on the outside of your image. '''Zoom Tool: '''I use this to get closer to the image, so I can manage to see smaller problems, or get smaller areas with shading and/or color. Or even to fix painted over lineart. Once again, it's brief, but these are the tools I mainly use on GIMP, and I hope they'll help you to improve. Hope my advice was good... :) You're doing great! 15:19, August 5, 2013 (UTC)